Retribution
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: ObiWan gets revenge on the man that killed his mate. Companion piece to Final Act.


Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: A companion piece of Final Act. Enjoy.

Bant looked up from her data pad as Obi-Wan stepped into her apartment, eyes sweeping over the main room.

"Where is Anakin?"

She set the pad on the table and got up, moving to stand in front of the human. She'd been friends with Obi-Wan for as long as she could remember and she learned to read him. Something was wrong. Raising one hand she pushed aside his hood, shock rippling through her.

Dark blood was smeared across his forehead and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Obi, what happened?"

When the man spoke his voice was quiet and dead. "Maul's dead. His Master found out about me and tortured him when Maul wouldn't tell him who I was. Now answer my question."

The female Jedi took a half step back. At first she hadn't approved of Obi-Wan agreeing to mate with the Sith that had killed his Master, but it had been easy to see her friend had forgiven the Zabrak. "With Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

"NO!" A wave of the Force knocked over several holo images on a shelf. Before Bant could react her friend had caught her hands and was holding them. "Promise me Bantling, that if anything happens to me you'll train Anakin."

Knowing that questioning Obi-Wan was out of the question she inclined her head slightly in acknowledgment. "I will."

"Good."

A flash of gold seemed to fill his eyes before he released her hands and strode out the door.

-----

The moment the lift stopped on floor with the Supreme Chancellor's offices Obi-Wan had his lightsaber in hand, the blue blade humming. Killing the guards in front of the elevator was easy. They'd been complacent simply because of his robes.

When the door to the office opened Obi-Wan wasn't surprised to find Anakin standing in front of Palpatine, his own lightsaber activated and ready to defend the old man. "Step aside Anakin. This isn't your fight."

His Padawan stared at him, eyes drifting to the bodies of the slain guards on the floor in behind him. "Master? What's going on?"

Obi-Wan took step forward, eyes fixed on the man who was watching him. "Ask Palpatine." He stepped forward again, anger and anguish twisting his features. "Or should I say ask Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith."

With a cry of disgust Anakin jumped aside, turning to the man he considered more of a threat. "How do you know?"

"This." Reaching under his cloak Obi-Wan pulled Maul's lightsaber out, the long handle easily recognizable. "His Apprentice told me."

A smirk pulled at the corner of the older man's lips and he folded his hands inside his robe. "Ah, the mysterious mate is revealed. I knew my Apprentice was weak, but I never thought he would choose a Jedi. And I must say Master Kenobi that for you to willingly bond yourself to the man who murdered your Master doesn't say much about what you think of Jedi ideals."

Anakin continued to look between the two men. He distinctly remembered the tattooed Sith from Naboo, how disturbed he had been at the creature's appearance. To find that Obi-Wan had bonded with the Zabrak was almost more then he could handle. However, the thought that Palpatine, the person who had taught him so much was also Sith was almost just as hard to stomach.

"Anakin, leave."

The teen jerked at the sound of his Master's voice. The man was still staring at Palpatine, radiating strong feelings of anger, sadness and the need for revenge. "Master, I won't. Let the Coun-"

His voice was cut off by the feeling of invisible fingers closing around his throat and he was too startled by the fact that his _Master _was choking him to fight. Seconds later the grip eased and one hand came up to his throat in a defensive motion as he realized Obi-Wan's eyes were slowly bleeding to gold. His voice was sharp when he spoke. "No. As Maul's mate I claim rights to this man's blood. Go!"

Moved by the harsh command he left the room, allowing the door to close behind him. He could not however, allow himself to actually leave the building. The bond he shared with Obi-Wan kept him bound to the man and he would not leave without trying to help him.

Seconds slowly turned into minutes and no sound reached his ears. He was about to try to reenter the room when the door opened to admit his Master. The long brown robe he was so familiar with was gone and the beige clothing was singed in several places. A long nasty looking burn ran the length of one arm and spidery burns covered the left side of his face and the bridge of his nose.

"Master-"

One hand came up silencing him. "No longer call me by that title. I am not worthy of it and Bant will be taking over your training. Be good to her."

When Obi-Wan felt Anakin move to protest he jerked his head up. "Do not question me boy."

Anakin bit his lower lip, barely managing to stifle his gasp of surprise. Obi-Wan's eyes, once bluish-grey were now completely yellow, set off by the burns on his face. "Do not think to seek me out. To do so could mean your death.

With a single burst of the Force Obi-Wan severed his bond with Anakin and walked out of the room, ignoring the keening sound coming from the teen.


End file.
